JUST RIGHT
by Boomiee92
Summary: GOT7 MarkJin, Mark (seme) X Jinyoung (uke) Konflik sederhana dari hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung


**JUST RIGHT**

Got7 Fanfiction

Cast : Got7

Rating : T

Pairing : MarkJin, Mark Tuan (seme) X Jinyoung (uke)

Halo saya lagi stres bukannya ngelanjutin cerita yang udah ada malah bikin baru pake boyband baru lagi hehehe..., maafkan kegesrekan otak saya. Happy reading all engga suka jangan dibaca.

 **Oneshot**

Dilihat dari sudut manapun Mark Tuan itu...,

Jinyoung mendengus malas menatap Mark Tuan yang irit bicara sedang bermain dengan ponsel atau sesekali menggoda Coco. Dia perhatikan dengan seksama kemudian mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Kening Jinyoung berkerut dalam melihat Jaebum dan Youngjae. Serasi pikir Jinyoung. Jaebum yang penyabar dan perhatian sedangkan Youngjae itu haus perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Jinyoung kami bawa Coco jalan-jalan ya." Ujar Youngjae kelewat ceria, Jinyoung hanya mengangguk lemah.

Hari libur seharusnya menyenangkan bukan dihabiskan dengan duduk di atas sofa tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tenggelam dalam kesibukan, karena ponsel ternyata lebih menarik bagi Mark.

"Kalian menginginkan sesuatu? Es krim atau jajanan mungkin?" Jaebum mencoba memberi penawaran untuk Jinyoung yang terlihat bosan dan Mark yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Balas Jinyoung semakin malas.

Jinyoung tiba-tiba menyesal sudah menolak tawaran untuk syuting iklan, dia pikir hari libur bisa dihabiskan bersama Mark ternyata dia hanya diacuhkan seperti ini. Liburan tidak berguna, Jinyoung nyaris bersumpah serapah sekarang. Malas, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sesekali memeriksa layar ponsel pintarnya sebelum dua detik kemudian merasa malas dan bosan.

"BamBam!" pekik Jackson heboh.

Melihat BamBam dan Jackson yang selalu ceria membuat Jinyoung semakin terpuruk. Melirik Mark yang entah keberapa kali dan hasilnya tetap, tidak berubah. Mark dan kekasih barunya. Ponsel pintar. Jinyoung mendengus lantas memilih pergi dari ruang keluarga. Jinyoung tersenyum lupa akan rasa kesalnya, setidaknya ada Yugyeom yang bisa diganggu.

Di meja makan dengan _cup_ ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap Yugyeom yang sialnya juga terlihat asik dengan ponsel sesekali tersenyum. "Tidak kencan?" goda Jinyoung.

Yugyeom hanya mendengus sebelum mengacuhkan Jinyoung dan memilih ponselnya. Sekali lagi tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Jinyoung duduk di sisi kanan tubuh Yugyeom dan dengan seenak hati merampas ramen milik Yugyeom.

" _Hyung!_ " protes Yugyeom.

"Siapa? Jeon Jungkook? Maknae BTS? Kekasih Kim Taehyung BTS?"

"Bukan."

"Jangan berkilah, jauhi Jungkook daripada sakit hati."

Yugyeom hanya melempar tatapan malas sebagai pengganti _apa maksudmu Hyung?_

"Aku tahu kau menaruh hati pada Jeon Jungkook." Yugyeom ingin protes tapi dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membebaskan ramennya dari tangan Jinyoung. "Yugyeom!" pekik Jinyoung.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Kamu jatuh cinta kepada Jeon Jungkook?!"

"Jatuh cinta darimana, main satu kali sudah dikatakan jatuh cinta. Berita zaman sekarang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Gosip murahan." Jawab Yugyeom sambil menampilkan ekspresi jijik terbaiknya.

"Aku peringatkan kamu jangan punya hobi merebut kekasih orang." Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom tajam.

"Jinyoung hyung kalau frustasi dengan Mark hyung jangan menuduh sembarangan. Aku tidak sebejat itu merebut kekasih orang. Astaga...," keluh Yugyeom.

"Cek di internet semua foto kalian, kau dan Jungkook yang sangat mesra itu! Dan kau juga pernah keluar bersama Mark!"

"Sudahlah cerita saja _Hyung_ ada apa? Suasana hatimu terlihat buruk sekarang." Ujar Yugyeom kali ini misinya merebut _cup_ ramen yang memang miliknya berhasil.

Wajah Jinyoung terlihat semakin ditekuk lesu. "Dulu aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang...," Jinyoung menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" Yugyeom antusias.

"Perhatian."

"Ah perhatian."

"Lucu."

"Ah lucu."

"Banyak bicara tapi bukan cerewet mengerti maksudku kan?"

Yugyeom mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Masih ada lagi?"

"Hmmm." Jinyoung menggumam sambil memikirkan jawaban lain. "Penyabar kurasa itu tambahannya."

"Mark hyung tidak perhatian?" sekarang giliran Yugyeom bertanya.

Jinyoung kembali berpikir tentang Mark yang perhatian atau tidak. Mark tentu saja banyak membelikan barang-barang untuknya, membelikan apapun yang Jinyoung inginkan mulai dari makanan sampai aksesoris mahal. Tapi apa itu bisa disebut perhatian?

"Bukankah perhatian itu seperti yang dilakukan Jaebum pada Youngjae?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Yugyeom. "Kalau menurut _Hyung_ perhatian itu seperti Jaebum hyung dan Youngjae hyung bisa saja seperti itu. Semua relatif menurutku."

"Perhatian Mark itu menurutku membelikan semua yang aku inginkan."

" _Hyung_ senang?"

"Tidak."

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Seperti Jaebum dan Youngjae, ah Jackson dan BamBam. Jalan-jalan bersama mengobrol santai bercanda yah seperti itu."

"Bukankah Mark hyung...,"

"Bocah ikut aku!" perintah Jinyoung.

"Bocah?! Aku lebih tinggi darimu!" protes Yugyeom. "Baiklah...," pasrah Yugyeom setelah mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jinyoung.

"Ayo!" Jinyoung menarik tangan kanan Yugyeom kuat, tidak peduli dengan tatapan memelas Yugyeom, tidak peduli dengan ramen Yugyeom.

" _Hyung_...," mohon Yugyeom setidaknya dia ingin menghabiskan ramen dulu tapi Jinyoung tidak peduli dan terus menariknya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beruntung sekarang bukan musim dingin, yah meski harus memakai jaket."

"Hmm." Gumam Jinyoung mematahkan usaha Yugyeom untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ada apa Jinyoung hyung?"

"Kau tidak ingin mencari kekasih?"

"Hah?!" pekik Yugyeom disertari tatapan horror. Jangan katakan jika Jinyoung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya?! Mau mati muda diracun Mark?! Jika Jinyoung manusia terakhir di dunia ini, Yugyeom memilih untuk punah.

"Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Komentar Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung hyung terlihat aneh hari ini, tentu saja aku berpikir macam-macam."

"Apa Mark sudah bosan denganku ya?"

"Hah?!" entah untuk yang keberapa kali Yugyeom dikejutkan dengan tingkah Jinyoung hari ini. Bosan darimana?! Menurut Yugyeom itu Mark tergila-gila pada Jinyoung. Tidak mungkin bosan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dilihat dari sudut manapun Mark hyung tergila-gila padamu Jinyoung hyung."

"Pembohongan publik!" dengus Jinyoung.

"Dengar baik-baik Jinyoung hyung. Mark hyung seperti apa di awal?"

"Pendiam, Jackson bahkan menyebutnya dinding."

"Selain itu Mark hyung tumbuh besar di Amerika dia seharusnya sedikit canggung melakukan _skinship_ tapi denganmu Mark hyung terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Dengan yang lain dia juga baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dengan Jinyoung hyung lebih spesial menurutku, selain itu Mark hyung pernah memukul Jackson hyung karena menggoda Jinyoung hyung."

"Kurasa dia membela Coco." Jinyoung membalas dengan nada malas.

"Putus asa sekali? Apa ada masalah besar sampai meragu seperti sekarang?"

"Mark mengacuhkan aku selama beberapa hari terakhir, tepatnya enam hari terakhir. Dia lebih sibuk dengan ponsel dan Coco."

"Mungkin lelah."

"Lelah karena aku?"

"Ayolah _Hyung_ , kau mungkin kekasih Mark hyung tapi Mark hyung juga berhak memiliki dunianya sendiri. Kau tidak bisa menuntut agar Mark hyung selalu di sekitarmu seperti Satelit."

"Tapi Jaebum dan Jackson melakukannya pada Youngjae dan Bambam!" Jinyoung bersikeras.

"Setiap orang memiliki cara masing-masing dalam menunjukan cinta dan perhatian."

"Kau terdengar lebih dewasa dibanding aku." Ujar Jinyoung lesu.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa Mark hyung begitu?"

"Alasan apa...," gumam Jinyoung malas.

"Coba Jinyoung hyung pikirkan baik-baik dulu, coba diingat dulu."

Yugyeom dengan setia menunggu sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat serius, dengan bibir mengerucut, dan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Aku—kurasa—aku—menyuruhnya untuk diam."

"Benarkan...," gerutu Yugyeom, tahu begini ia terima tawaran main bersama Jungkook dan geng 97 lainnya. Daripada di sini diajak curhat tidak jelas. Lumayan supaya wajahnya terpampang di berita.

"Aku menyuruhnya diam karena akhir-akhir ini Mark berubah menyebalkan, banyak bicara, banyak bercanda dengan member lain, aku ingin dia seperti yang dulu, pendiam."

"Setelah Mark hyung berubah pendiam, sekarang merasa diacuhkan?"

"Ya." Balas Jinyoung singkat.

Yugyeom menahan geram persoalan ini sangat menyebalkan, seandainya Yugeyom berada di posisi Mark pasti Jinyoung sudah dia masukan museum. Unik sekali Jinyoung, unik karena kemauannya yang membingungkan. "Jinyoung hyung." Ujar Yugeyom sembari memberikan lirikan penuh arti kepada Jinyoung.

"Ekspresi wajahmu menjijikan." Gerutu Jinyoung.

Tangan kanan Yugyeom bergerak cepat melingkari pinggang Jinyoung, membuat si pemilik pinggang menahan napas terkejut dengan tindakan sang adik bongsor. Jinyoung berusaha memberontak namun gagal.

"Bukankah Jinyoung hyung butuh perhatian?" Yugyeom bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Jinyoung menarik kepalanya menjauhi bahu Yugyeom. "Jangan memberontak aku akan memberi Jinyoung hyung perhatian."

"Lepaskan bocah!" Jinyoung berteriak tidak suka.

"Aku akan memberi lebih banyak perhatian dibanding Mark hyung, aku lebih tinggi dari Mark hyung, lebih kekar, sudah denganku saja Jinyoung hyung."

"Astaga Yugyeom!" Jinyoung nyaris histeris karena Yugyeom sudah memajukan bibirnya berniat mencium pipi Jinyoung.

"Yugyeom."

Niat Yugyeom terhenti mendengar suara Mark. Yugyeom menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja dia mendapat Mark di belakang sana terlihat mengerikan . Pria berambut pirang yang sebenarnya kalah jauh dibanding postur tubuhnya itu. Yugyeom langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Jinyoung dia bahkan mendorong tubuh Jinyoung supaya menjauh.

"Hai Mark hyung." Ujar Yugyeom cengengesan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya bercanda."

"Hmmm." Mark menggumam namun tatapannya tetap tidak berubah, tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Sejak kapan Mark hyung ada di sana?" Yugyeom bertanya dengan nada ceria meski jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"Sejak kalian melangkah keluar dari dorm."

Yugyeom dan Jinyoung berpandangan, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Mark. Bagaimana mungkin mereka diikuti tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Mungkinkah Mark sebangsa makhluk tidak kasat mata?

"Berarti Mark hyung mendengar semuanya?!" Mark mengangguk pelan. Yugyeom ingin menangis saja kalau sudah begini. "Oh aku hanya bercanda dengan Jinyoung hyung jangan salah paham."

Mark tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Yugyeom melangkah cepat mendekati keduanya, tangan kanan Mark terulur. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan kan?" kedua mata Jinyoung membulat sempurna, Mark tidak menunggu jawaban dia lantas menarik Jinyoung pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom.

"Jinyoung."

"Mark."

Keduanya menyebut nama bersamaan. Jinyoung melirik Mark memberi isyarat agar Mark lebih dulu menyampaikan apapun yang dia inginkan. "Aku mencintaimu, tadi kau mengatakan kepada Yugyeom apa aku sudah bosan? Jawabannya aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin merasa bosan. Aku berubah diam karena kau yang memintanya, aku berubah akrab dengan para member juga karena permintaanmu."

"Berarti aku egois."

"Aku tidak keberatan kau egois."

"Bodoh."

"Siapa yang pintar jika menyangkut perasaan? Menurutku kau orang yang tepat untukku." Ujar Mark.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mark, wajah tersenyum Jinyoung sangat manis membuat Mark tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Jinyoung erat.

"Haah...," Yugyeom menghembuskan napas kasar melihat adegan mesra di hadapannya. "Ahhh ya ampun kapan aku mendapatkan kekasih." Keluh Yugyeom

 **END**


End file.
